Scott White
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: Part of my Stiles the Friendly Witch series. One of the few bad things about being a witch, your friends kinda always depend on you when a situation involves magic. When Scott is placed under a curse Stiles must help the pack find a way to release him. All the while things keep getting weirder between him and Derek. Stiles Stilinksi/Derek Hale Pre-Slash.


_The candles burned black and the sigils surrounding the person hidden in a black cloak in the center glowed red. A soft chanting filled the woods surrounding in the form of a feminine whisper. A vial of black liquid was poured into a stone bowl filled with red rose pedals. She whispered her curse continuously as she used a wooden pestle to grind the liquid and pedals together into a brown mixture._

_"Somnum sanguinem dantem," she started picking up a crinkled paper towel from the side with a small red spot on the top. It looked like something used on a nose bleed. She ripped the bloody section off placing it into the mortar with the brown mixture. Her well kept nails matching the blood red color of the item._

_"Somnus enim et corruent in tenebris," she continued adding more flowers. Rather then roses, they were small white flowers with purple hues around the edges and four sharp pedals. She sniffed one, making a pleased sigh before plopping the last tiny flower into the mix. She raised a bowl above her her head. Looking up at the moonless sky. "Tantum amor verissima potest reducetque vos ad lucem." As the the chant ended steam poured out of the bowl and it sizzled in the quiet of night. _

_Pale hands placed the bowl over the mortar and poured the steaming liquid with the other ingredients. The brew hissed the tissue and flowers floating to the top. Slowly the bloody paper and flowers dissolved and the potion bubbled. Using the pestle for a quick stir, she blended everything before setting it down. The witch hurriedly picked herself off the ground, brushing her cloak off with her hands really quick. She frantically picked up all of her tools placing them into a wicker basket. The mortar she held in one hand, and a thermostat in the other, pouring the now oozing black substance into the new container. She threw the mortar in the basket and sealed the lid shut on the thermostat before also placing it in the basket. Grabbing the basket she turned around, making off silently into the night. _

Scott walked into Derek's apartment, key in one hand and plastic container in the other. He shoved the key into his pants pocket before kicking the door shut with a loud slam. The apartment was only a temporary residence until the Hale house was done with the rebuilding process Derek had signed off on.

"What have I said about slamming my door?" scowled Derek from his place on the couch. Jackson rolled his eyes from his spot splayed out across the love seat, and Isaac looked towards Scott with a small smile from the floor next to Derek's legs. Scott smiled back at the other beta ignoring the grumpy alpha and the omega on the love seat.

"Mr. Hyde couldn't show," said Jackson almost gleefully. It was no secret Jackson (along with everyone else) found Peter creepy. "Erica and Boyd skipped out, so they can go screw themselves, or each other actually." The smirk he made every time he said something he thought was clever played across his lips.

"So what's the point of even having a pack meeting if it's just the four of us?" Said Scott matter of factly as he walked over to join the others. He nudged Jackson's legs down and ignored his annoyed huff as he sat on the other cushion of the love seat.

"It's probably best they're not here anyways," said Peter seriously. "Erica and Boyd have been having issues with the full moon the past few times."

"Um, I thought that was Jackson's department," Scott motioned towards his former rival. The glare he received told him he should have kept his damn mouth shut.

"Jackson watches over and calms you and the other young betas just fine," said Derek pointedly. He made sure to give Jackson a simaler look likely to remind him not to start anything. "But Erica and Boyd have been getting more and more feral, Erica swiped at Jackson last time."

Scott's eyes widened. The frightened look in Isaac's eyes and the way Jackson bowed his head in an almost shameful confirmed it. That never happened. The omega's soft whines and cooing during full moons was supposed to calm them on instinct. That's what omegas with packs were for, they watched after and handled pups, and acted as calms in the eye of the storm. It went against instinct to snap at Jackson.

"We need to-" Derek was cut off by his own phone. Sighing the irrate alpha looked at the phone. Shaking his head he mumbled an apology to the others before walking off into the halls to answer it in his room. With the kitchen attached to the living room, the bedroom really was the only place in the house with any privacy.

The betas and omega sat in silence, unsure what to do since the alpha had been interrupted. Scott glanced around the place, his eyes wandering to Isaac more then once. The more skittish wolf had been so quiet during the meeting. Probably out of respect, Scott mused. Isaac respected Derek, not just as alpha, but a person. Isaac was just the sweet kind of guy who gave undying respect, and wore his heart on his sleeve if he trusted you enough to depend on you. Isaac looked up at Scott and gave him a warm smiled that stirred a strange feeling in the other boy. It was...weird.

"Hey Scott," said Isaac looking at his left hand. "What's with the bowl?"

Jackson glanced at the plastic container in Scott's hand raising a brow in curiosity. Scott smiled and opened the lid. "Cupcakes for the lacrosse team. Some of the students made each players favorite flavor." He showed them the bowl containing three cupcakes. A pink frosted one with "Jack" written in icing on it, a chocalate one with "Isaac", and a white icing cupcake with "Scott".

"They couldn't add three more letters," Jackson said picking his up from the bowl.

Scott shook his head, "There's only so much room on a cupcake Jackson, and you're lucky they gave them to me since they didnt catch you at school."

Isaac gave a courteous nod, "Thanks Scott." He said picking his up. Scott gave the other boy a friendly grin and felt his face heat up slightly at the smile he received in return.

Scott glanced away, picking up his own cupcake and removing the paper. It was red velvet, he noticed Jackson's was strawberry and Isaac's was chocolate. He kind of wondered how the volunteers found out what everyone's favorite flavor was. He mentally shrugged, never look a gift-cupcake giving horse in the mouth.

All three boys began to dig in to the cupcakes, their heightened senses enjoying the sweet flavors, and equally sweet smells of the pastries. Scott licked a small bit of icing from off his lip and looked to see the other boys finished. "I know McCall looks funny but no need to stare." He heard Jackson chuckle at his own remark. Scott turned his attention to Isaac to see a guilty look on his face before he turned his head away.

Scott, unsure of what that was, awkwardly changed the subject. "I'll um go get us some sodas." He got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen area. Right as he opened the fridge Derek walked back in from his room, "pissed off" written all over his face.

"You okay Derek?" Asked Isaac looking at their alpha worried. The other two seemed less concerned but their interest peaked still.

"It's nothing, just Peter...he said he found a circle of black candles and sigils painted on the ground out in the woods," Derek said. He clearly didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Did you call Stiles?" Asked Scott grabbing four cokes.

"Yes," snarled Derek. "It wasn't him." He gave Scott a "I'm not stupid" look before taking his previous place in the sofa. This was not what he needed to be dealing with right now. His pack was having issues, and his uncle was bothering him about a possible rogue witch. He pin he'd the bridge of his his nose, with a sigh.

"Scott?" Hearing Isaac say his other beta's name with a clear hint of worry, the alpha turned his head. Scott looked off into space, completely unaware and frozen in place. His hands fell to his sides and the coke bottles fell from his hands onto the floor.

"McCall what the hell?!" Said Jackson snapping his fingers at the still boy. His eyes widened when Scott didn't even look at him.

Derek barely registered anything else when he heard the lack of breath coming from his beta. Isaac's alarmed scream rang through the apartment as Scott collapsed to the floor. Jackson's instincts kicked in and he ran over to his packmate, followed by Derek and Isaac.

"His hearts still going, but he isn't breathing or anything else," said Jackson, confusion and horror written all over his face. Isaac leaned over Scott, tears threatening to fall and his own breathing and heartbeat frantic.

"He was fine a second ago, what happened?" Isaac looked to the other two helplessly. Jackson looked to Derek. Both resented the same question written in their expressions.

What do we do?

Derek paused, Scott was alive, but he wasn't breathing. The strange thing was he would appear dead if not for his heart beat, which was completely normal. No sign of distress like there would be if Scott were suffocating. There was only one thing he could thing of to explain this. "We need to call Stiles, I think Scott's under a spell."


End file.
